Kakashi y su lunar
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: —No entiendo tu interés. Es sólo una simple y fea verruga —Se excusó, restándole importancia al asunto.


Disclaimer: **_Naruto_** no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones**: Inspirado en aquella hermosa imagen del rostro de Kakashi.

Fic ubicado en la primera parte de la serie, donde Sakura tiene 13 años aproximadamente.

* * *

Después de la partida de Sasuke semanas atrás, el tema más comentado actualmente, entre shinobis y civiles, era el rostro de Kakashi, hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, que siempre se escondía debajo de una máscara. Desde tiempos inmemorables, su cara era tema de polémica. Que si tenía dientes de conejo, que si una cicatriz horrible, labios enormes, o, por el contrario, era tan atractivo que inclusive tenía que esconder su belleza de los simples mortales.

La cosa era que, según fuentes confiables, un grupo de privilegiados y acosadores ninjas habían podido presenciar un hecho divino: cómo Kakashi se quitaba su máscara.

Contaban que fue cuestión de segundos, que luego tuvieron que huir para que no fueran descubiertos. Aún así, con el poco tiempo que lo contemplaron, un shinobi aclaró: "_Me haría gay por él_". Otro miembro del equipo, decidió ser más generoso y describió su rostro como "_tallado por los mismos ángeles. Posee un perfecto mentón que lo hace lucir mucho más varonil de lo que ya es. Una boca normal, ni chica ni grande. Ah, ¡y tiene un lunar en su barbilla!, debajo del labio, en el lado izquierdo_".

La noticia se corrió por cada rincón de Konoha. Las féminas (y unos cuantos hombres) se acercaban a él con intención de coquetearle y poder ver en vivo y en directo, el tan famoso lunar. Otros shinobis más valientes, organizaron juegos y concursos de "quítale la máscara a Hatake", pero no duraban mucho. Después de todo, ¿quién quería meterse con el Ninja que Copia?

Su alumna de cabello rosa, en cambio, prefirió ser un poco más sutil.

Iba de camino al mercado cuando se encontró con su sensei. Éste aún no la había visto, pues tenía las narices metidas en su novela para adultos, así que ella se apresuró a llegar a su lado, antes de que pudiera escapar.

—Escuché que tienes un lunar... —comentó curiosa.

—¿Qué modales son esos? ¿Ni siquiera un "hola, Sensei, cómo ha estado"? —Le reprendió con voz perezosa y un fingido dolor. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. No deberías de creer todo lo que cuentan, Sakura —aconsejó con sabiduría y soberbia propias de un maestro.

—Lo siento —Se sonrojó y encogió de hombros, apenada —. ¿Qué tal va todo, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Le gustaría mostrarme su lunar? —interrogó con una educación exagerada. Él suspiró.

—No entiendo tu interés. Es sólo una simple y fea verruga —se excusó, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Oh! Entonces son ciertos los rumores. ¡Usted tiene un lunar! —afirmó fascinada, omitiendo el hecho de que, si era verdad lo que decían, su maestro era, entonces, todo un adonis.

—Quizá... Pero eso no significa que te lo vaya a mostrar —explicó dirigiendo de nuevo su atención al famoso libro naranja.

Ella puso cara de cachorro. Sus pupilas dilatadas, viéndole fijamente, y un casi imperceptible puchero. Él tuvo que volver su vista hacia ella, quien volteando hacia arriba le suplicaba con la mirada, que le permitiera, aunque fuera por un segundo, ver su rostro.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos incómodo, cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, y supo que lo que iba a hacer a continuación sería una locura.

—Si te lo muestro, ¿prometes no contarle a nadie? ¿Ni a Naruto, ni a Ino? —Se acercó a ella, bajando la voz, y recalcó en especial a ese par de rubios chismosos.

—Seré una tumba —prometió con complicidad en un susurro, conteniendo las ganas de chillar de la emoción.

—Bien. Tengo tu palabra, Sakura Haruno —Le dirigió una mirada intensa. No era para amenazarla o asustarla, sólo era para que su trato quedara completamente cerrado—. Pero no lo haré aquí. Tendrás que ir al campo de entrenamiento a las doce de la noche, si deseas conocer el secreto.

—¡Sensei! Estará oscuro, no se verá muy bien, ¡eso es trampa! —Se quejó acusándole con el dedo índice.

—Allá nos vemos —Se despidió, ignorándola por completo y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

* * *

A las once y media Sakura se debatía entre si ir o no. Bien podría haber sido una broma y Kakashi no iría a presentarse. Además, con su impuntualidad, seguro la tendría hasta las cuatro de la mañana esperando.

Faltando quince minutos para la media noche, el lado de la curiosidad, ganó. Salió sigilosamente de su casa, con cuidado de no despertar a sus padres y corrió hacia el lugar del encuentro.

Al llegar, como era de suponer, no había nadie.

Con la esperanza de que asistiría, tal vez no pronto, pero lo haría, se sentó bajo un árbol.

Miró las estrellas durante un buen rato, recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando el Equipo 7 estaba completo, y al final de un entrenamiento cansado o una larga misión, se tiraban sobre el pasto a contemplar el firmamento.

—Lamento la demora —apareció por arte de magia Kakashi, frente a ella. La saludó con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa. Ella correspondió, aunque aún había en su mirada un tinte de nostalgia.

—No fue mucho tiempo de espera comparado con antes... —comentó mientras se paraba, para quedar más cerca del rostro de su Sensei.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó con cautela. Tal vez se arrepentiría después pero, ¡qué rayos! Igual ya lo habían visto un par de ninjas desconocidos, y Sakura juró mantenerse callada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos. La luz no era mucha, mas las estrellas alcanzaban a iluminar tenuemente.

Se bajó la máscara con lentitud, casi con pena, hasta que por fin quedó al total descubierto.

Sakura enmudeció. No se atrevió a parpadear, porque no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de aquella encantadora imagen.

La descripción que se había dado a conocer se quedaba muy corta. ¡Vaya que tenía a un sensei atractivo! ¡Y ese lunar!, del tamaño y forma perfectos, colocado justo en el lugar ideal, que sólo se alcanzaba a apreciar por la misma luna que, por cosas del destino, había decidido apuntar con exactitud hacia la deseada mancha.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza por la expresión de su alumna. Parecía sorprendida, pero no sabía si era sorpresa buena o mala.

Se subió la máscara para poder terminar con eso.

Ella le sonrió y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se expandió.

—Es un hermoso lunar —Se limitó a declarar, porque decirle a tu maestro "realmente eres muy sexy" no sonaba en lo absoluto correcto.

Él le regaló una sonrisa bajo su máscara, como agradeciéndole, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca con ligero nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —preguntó educadamente.

—Sé cuidarme sola —aseguró divertida antes de continuar—. Buenas noches, Kakashi-Sensei —Se despidió agitando la mano con alegría.

Él se le quedó viendo, y por supuesto que la siguió (sin que ella se diera cuenta). Quería protegerla, asegurarse de que no le pasara nada en el camino.

Sólo cuando entró a su hogar, pudo estar tranquilo y se marchó a su departamento.

Esa noche, Sakura no pudo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Su estómago aún tenía esa extraña y excitante sensación. ¡No podía creerlo!, quería gritarle al mundo que había visto el rostro de Kakashi. Corrección: El mismísimo Kakashi le había mostrado su rostro a ella. Sólo a ella. Era la envidia de, posiblemente, toda la aldea, pero jamás lo sabrían. Sería un secreto entre Sakura y él.

Kakashi se sintió satisfecho al llegar a la cama. Esa sonrisa tan auténtica de su alumna favorita (vale, su única alumna), que parecía no haber visto desde que Sasuke se fue, lo valía todo. Y volvería a mostrarle su lunar una y otra vez, si eso significaba verla feliz, olvidándose aunque sea por un minuto, del dolor en su corazón.

¡Las cosas que uno hace por la gente que aprecia...!

* * *

Gracias por leer :3.

¡Saludos!


End file.
